Rue (Hunger Games)
Rue was the 12-year-old female tribute from District 11 who was selected to participate in the 74th Hunger Games. Involvement The Hunger Games Rue was chosen during the reaping at the age of 12 for the 74th Hunger Games along with Thresh, District 11's male tribute. When Rue was chosen, her district escort asked if anyone would like to volunteer for Rue's place, but the district answered with silence, and the only sound that could be heard was the wind. Katniss Everdeen was deeply disturbed by this, as she was the same age and size as Primrose Everdeen. Rue, along with her tribute partner, dressed up as a farmer to represent their district's industry, which is agriculture, during the tribute parade. During the training sessions, Rue showed her swift and silent abilities by swiping Cato's knife while he wasn't looking causing him to attack another tribute, much to the amusement of her district partner, Thresh. While all the tributes are training, Rue observed them closely to see their strength and weaknesses, Katniss and Peeta in particular. Peeta informs Katniss they have "a shadow," Rue peeks out of a corner and, in response, Katniss and Peeta smile at her. She managed to get a seven out of twelve in her private session with the Gamemakers. It is likely she showed them her skill to move about along treetops swiftly and unnoticed, although this belief was never confirmed. During her interview with Caesar Flickerman, she told him not to count her out because she's fast, and if they can't catch her, they can't kill her. Caesar replies by saying he wouldn't count her out in a million years. He then concludes Rue's interview. In the arena, Rue managed to stay alive by staying off the ground, much like Katniss did. She used her extensive knowledge of plants to collect food. She also got a backpack and a slingshot at the Cornucopia in the beginning of the Games, but it contained little because she 'had to get away from the Cornucopia fast' and she likely retrieved it at the edge of the clearing. She found a sharp shard of rock she used as a knife. Her pack contained a small water skin and an extra pair of socks she used to keep her hands warm during the cold nights. Her following of Katniss in the training center continued in the arena. It is implied that she had followed Katniss even before the tracker jacker incident. After the forest fire (in which many of the tributes, including Rue and Katniss, suffer burns) Rue climbs a tree to avoid the approaching Career pack. Noticing Katniss treed nearby, she alerts her to a Tracker jacker nest on a higher branch. In the morning, Katniss alerts Rue that she is about to drop the nest; Rue nods, and leaps from tree to tree, to get out of range once the wasps are unleashed. After the tracker jacker attack, Rue continues following Katniss. While Katniss is attempting to make a fire, she hears a branch crack and she knows it's Rue because she sees her boots sticking around the tree. She tells Rue the careers aren't the only ones who can make an alliance. Rue comes out from behind the tree and says she can heal Katniss' tracker jacker wounds with leaves. Katniss is relieved by her wounds being fixed and offers Rue treatment for her burns. Rue says Katniss has good sponsors, for that is where she got the burn ointment, and Katniss asks her if she had gotten anything yet, to which Rue replies no. She tells Rue not to worry because the more she advances in the Games the more sponsors will recognize her for her survival skills. Katniss offers her a groosling leg which surprises Rue, who has never had a whole leg to herself. Katniss and Rue talk about their life in their district. After the conversation, Rue explains to Katniss about the career's camp and the strategy they have for protecting food and supplies. This gives Katniss the idea of evening the playing field between them and the careers by destroying their supplies. Rue said she trusted Katniss when she saw that Katniss was wearing a mockingjay pin. She then proceeded to help Katniss with her plan to destroy the career alliance's food. Katniss devises a plan with Rue; Rue must act as a decoy and light up three fires to distract the careers away from the camp site, while she destroys the food somehow. Rue manages to light the first fire, but soon after the second fire was lit, Rue stumbled into a trap set up by Marvel, who stabbed her through the stomach with his spear just before Katniss reached her. After Katniss killed Marvel, Rue's dying wish was for Katniss to sing to her. Katniss honored her wish and sang until she died. Furious with the Capitol for allowing an innocent child to die, Katniss covers Rue's body with beautiful white colored flowers. Before she leaves, she makes District 12's gesture of farewell to Rue. After Rue dies, a rebellion starts in District 11, where the citizens have a small uprising to avenge Rue's death, her being from their district and being so young to be forced into the Games. The Hunger Games: Catching Fire In Catching Fire, when Katniss and Peeta are on their victory tour, she thanks Rue for everything she has done for her. Katniss says that she feels Rue is still with her and that everything beautiful brings Rue to mind. Katniss then thanks District 11 for their tributes, Rue and Thresh. Katniss tells Thresh's family that she admired him for being solitary, and even when the Career tributes wanted him, he turned them down. This made them smile. Later, when asked by the Gamemakers to show his skill for the 75th Hunger Games, Peeta painted Rue covered with flowers on the floor, earning a 12 from the Gamemakers. Also adding on to the rebellion that Katniss was trying to keep him out of. And later, Katniss describes to Peeta her only "good" dream since the Games, explaining how she followed Rue as a mockingjay, singing and "talking." Peeta asks where Rue was taking her, to which Katniss replies, "they never arrived, but they felt happy." The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 In Mockingjay, Katniss compiled a memory book about all the people who died because of the Hunger Games, including Rue. Killed By *Marvel Allies *Thresh *Katniss Everdeen *Peeta Enemies *Marvel *Cato Appearances *The Hunger Games *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (Portrait Only) Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Survivors Category:Deceased Category:The Hunger Games Characters Category:The Hunger Games Category:The Hunger Games: Catching Fire Category:74th Hunger Games Contestants Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:District 11 Residents